


Goddamn Go Pros

by mightbeanasshole



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbeanasshole/pseuds/mightbeanasshole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff is a Bad Person.</p><p>He never pretended to be anything else. He admits it freely in privacy, in public, in mixed company.</p><p>Geoff is a Bad Person who is about to watch his good friend and coworker get himself off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goddamn Go Pros

**Author's Note:**

> at the request of the lovely DW. find her beautiful art at dealwrought.tumblr.com

They were all still working out how to best utilize the Go Pros. The little cameras were powerful, sure, but they also had no screen that allowed you to review what you had taken video of. It was hard to tell, sometimes, when the damn things were even on.

So every time they went to download footage, there were inevitable videos pointed up their noses asking dumb questions like “is it on yet?”

Then there was the issue with every goddamn Go Pro looking exactly the same.

And in the shuffle after a VS episode that ran way late and had them going out into the light of day, Geoff had somehow ended up taking Ryan’s personal Go Pro, setting it down on his desk at the end of the day, knowing he’d be in early that weekend to start putting things together.

So on Saturday morning, office to himself, Geoff sets up the Go Pro to empty the card and download all of the footage for whatever poor soul was going to end up editing. Two hours later, he disconnects the camera and he’s about to shut down the computer when he notices the thumbnails. They’re not shots of anything at work. There’s a neighborhood, a car, some faces Geoff half recognizes. He realizes, frustrated immediately, that he’s ended up with Ryan’s personal Go Pro and not even one of the ones they’d used for VS.

He peers at the thumbnails. One of them is Ryan’s face–the angle of the familiar “is this thing on?” type of video they had all made so often. And hoping to cure his own frustration at the misstep, Geoff double clicks it, ready to make a Vine or figure out some way to exploit goofy, adorable Ryan being himself when he thought nobody was watching.

Instead, as the video comes to life, the look of concentration on Ryan’s face doesn’t change. Geoff watches as Ryan sets the camera up on a surface and then wheels over a computer chair, propping it against a desk behind him. He must be in his house, Geoff realizes.

Geoff continues to watch as Ryan sits down, the shot framed perfectly from his thighs to the top of his head–and Geoff is so wrapped up in wondering how Ryan could so accurately estimate the way an infernal little Go Pro was actually going to frame a shot, he doesn’t notice the obvious erection in Ryan’s jeans.

Well. Not until Ryan’s hands are at his own belt buckle and he’s unzipping his jeans, shimmying out of them until they fall out of frame.

Geoff’s hand is on the mouse instantly, ready to click out. This was not what he’d expected out of Ryan in a million years and it was not meant for Geoff’s eyes, clearly. But even as he goes to stop the video, Geoff knows he’s too far gone, immediately invested, flushing and swallowing against a dry mouth as, on screen, Ryan hums and lifts his heavy cock, ghosting his own fingertips up the underside and closing his eyes, teasing himself.

Geoff is a Bad Person.

He never pretended to be anything else. He admits it freely in privacy, in public, in mixed company.

Geoff is a Bad Person who is about to watch his good friend and coworker get himself off.

Geoff’s heart pounds hard against the front of his chest like the damn thing is trying to escape his body as Ryan continues to tease himself, thumbing a bead of precum and smearing it across the head of his cock. Geoff’s dick is pounding too, already, the whole sensory experience of it too much as Ryan produces a bottle of lube out of nowhere, slicks himself.

On screen, Ryan lays the first long stroke from balls to tip with his whole hand, twisting it around and dragging a thumb across his slit–and the audio is so good, Geoff can goddamned hear the wet sound it makes as he does it. In the office, back in reality, Geoff ventures a hand down to his own twitching cock, hard and uncomfortable in his jeans.

God, was he honestly going to get off to this?

Both hands are on the button at his waist before he even has time to judge himself. Ryan is really pumping himself now, building a rhythm, as Geoff slides down into the chair, freeing his own leaking erection under the desk, spitting into his hand and roughly stroking himself.

He knocks the mouse with one elbow to check how much video is left. Geoff’s got two and a half minutes to get himself off to this if he’s not going to restart the thing. (And if there’s a hierarchy of Bad Personhood, Geoff thinks, he’s not sure if he’s ready to be the kind of Bad Person who watches his friend get off… twice.)

So now it’s a race against the end of the video, Geoff stroking himself in time with the video of Ryan. On screen, Ryan has sunk down into his chair too, letting his legs fall wider open, thrusting a little up into his own hand as if he can’t help it and making small, helpless noises to match. Geoff watches the muscles in Ryan’s thighs strain, the way his mouth flushes a deeper pink, the way he lets his neck go limp and sighs as he fucks up into his fist.

Christ, he’s even pretty when he’s jerking off–the guy was just unfair in general.

In the end, the idea of a race is totally naive. Geoff is so taken by every millisecond of the video that he finds himself coming quicker than he has in a long time, biting down hard on his own lip as he comes hot over his hand, realizing too late that he’s just stained his own damn clothes like a teenager.

And unlike the horrific pornography that Geoff watches with some regularity, Geoff isn’t suddenly disinterested in the rest of Ryan’s video now that he’s sated. There’s a half minute of footage left and Geoff can tell by Ryan’s whimpering, by the way he’s screwed his eyes shut and is practically hitching his hips up off the chair with each stroke, Geoff can tell that he’s about to come. He watches rapt as Ryan’s knuckles go white on one arm of the chair, his hand moving faster–and Ryan is panting now, repeating “fuck, fuck, fuck” softly, just barely audibly–until his body rocks into a spasm, hips hitching inches up off the seat as he comes in lazy streaks up his belly, onto his shirt, leaving dark stripes–and the sight is so arresting that it would’ve been easy to miss what he says as the first flush of orgasm hits Ryan, save for the astounding audio quality of the Go Pro. But there’s no mistaking the half-choked “fuck yes,  _Geoff_ ” as Ryan gives up to his release.


End file.
